1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine for playing games by using a game medium such as coin or bill, and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional slot machine such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,133B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,983, when a player inserts the game medium such as medal, coin or bill into an insertion slot of the slot machine and inputs a spin button, a plurality of symbols are displayed as a scrolling display at a display unit provided on a front side of a cabinet, and then each symbol is automatically stopped. At this point, a processing for determining symbols to be stopped is carried out at a time of starting the scrolling display of each symbol which is triggered by the input of the spin button. When a transition to a bonus game such as mystery bonus or second game is won by this processing for determining symbols to be stopped, a transition from the base game to the bonus game is made and the bonus game is executed.
Then, the slot machine is made to pay out a prize according to the winning state that occurs in the course of the game.
In such a conventional slot machine, the game comprises only the automatic stopping of the symbols displayed by the scrolling display, so that there are demands for new slot machines that are much more entertaining.